My friend and me
by Quanktumspirit
Summary: A great friendship, needs a beginning, middle and end. How will Crowley and Aziraphaels live up to it? Oh but I'm going to be replacing these prompts: Alpha Centauri with Dog. Mesopotamia with Betrayal and Golgotha with Nanny.
1. Chapter 1 At the Ritz

Chapter 01 At the Ritz

Quanktumspirit: "Found the Ineffable Husbands Inktober prompt list. I'm going to be writing various one-shots based on the prompts listed on there. Creator and credits go to Chris Ren... I think. I won't earn any money ever with my fiction and this is just for relaxation and fun. Most things I will be writing about will be pure fiction based and not realistic so keep that in mind, please."

* * *

It was a strange establishment, the Ritz, opened 1890 and still running strong as ever. What started out as a small restaurant, on the verge of collapsing, the Ritz was miraculously saved by a red-haired gentleman by the name: Anthony. J. Crowley.

This man came walking one day in this small establishment, the owner: Ottofred Alcon, was in the middle ripping his hair out of his head, he had been pulled over the table by a fake dealing which bought him this run down shop of a catastrophe.

"Good afternoon sir," Anthony spoke up.

Ottofred looked up at the customer and blinked, "I'm sorry sir, but I can't offer you anything today... I can't afford to keep my establishment open."

"It's alright, my name is Anthony J Crowley by the way, I had my eye on this establishment for a while too you know," Crowly said smiling at the helpless man.

Ottofred blinked and looked at him, "Well, do you want it, sir? I can't afford to keep it open. You may have it at the sales price of $300."

But Anthony shook his head, "I'm not here to run you out of your own business, I'm here to help you. Just follow my instructions and I'll help you in opening the greatest restaurant in town."

"What sir? You sure?" Ottofred asked surprised, "Why?"

"Let's say, I'm giving you a favour, but I want something in return." Anthony smiled.

Ottofred blinked, "Ok, and what?"

"I'll tell you after we are done. Now for now, just grab a bucket, some cleaning materials and clean this place up, wash all the windows, floors, ceiling, get rid of the cobwebs, dust, spiders ect. Then clean the bathrooms, polish them up, and make them smell nice. I'll be back soon to see your progress." Anthony instructed.

With that he was out of the establishment just as fast, Ottofred blinked but decided to trust this stranger. Getting up he grabbed a broom he found in the closet and started sweeping up a pile of dust.

* * *

About a week later, the last window in the establishment was cleaned, the floor cleaned and polished, the cobwebs removed, the ceiling lights fixed and so on. The Ritz looked a lot less gloomy and abandoned and Ottofred felt proud of his accomplishment.

Exactly as promised, Anthony Crowley appeared and examined the establishment, he smiled and walked up to Ottofred.

"Is it to your liking sir?" Ottofred asked him.

Anthony nodded his head and handed him a piece of paper, "Very much so, good job. Could you just sign these two papers, please? I'm going to help you get it off the ground."

Ottofred signed, but then blinked, "Wait, do I have to pay for all this?"

He only read about 300 chairs and 100 round tables of the list before Anthony Crowley snatched it back from him.

"Don't worry, everything is covered by my own company, I just need your agreements all the time so far. And in the end, I'll explain how you can pay me back, I'll see you next week." Anthony Crowley smiled, before leaving the Ritz once more.

Ottofred blinked but put his trust in Anthony. A few day's later a huge delivery truck appeared, Ottofred saw hundreds of men and women getting out and approaching his restaurant.

"Are you Ottofred?" One woman asked, "The owner of the Ritz?"

"Um... yes madam. I'm Ottofred." Ottofred said looking a little scared.

"We got the right establishment guy's carry everything in, set it up as instructed and then clean them from the transport." The woman called to her workers.

Ottofred blinked, hundreds of people suddenly carried various round or square tables into the establishment, they carried red velvet chairs, set them in various positions up, then they hung up chandeliers, placed table cloths on the tables and within 3 hours the restaurant looked ready to go.

The woman smiled and handed Ottofred a piece of paper, "There, just like he ordered, would you be so kind and just sign the papers, then we are done for now."

"Um... how much do I need to pay for this all?" Ottofred asked scared.

The establishment now looked like billions worth, but the woman shook her head.

"Nothing, everything has been paid for in advance by your sponsor. Good day." She smiled and they left.

Ottofred smiled and nodded his head, he walked carefully around his newly constructed restaurant and touched the chairs smiling, this was beautiful.

* * *

Later that evening, Ottofred had his dinner in the upstairs flat of the Ritz, this now became his home. But now that his restaurant was established, how was he going to get the staff without paying them?

Suddenly a knock from downstairs was heard. Ottofred left his flat and walked to the door, the same man from before was standing there and smiling at him. In a hurry, he opened the door and allowed the red-haired man to enter.

"I see that everything is set up as I ordered?" Anthony asked smiling at the establishment.

Ottofred nodded his head, "Yes, I was quite overwhelmed with the cost of all these chairs, I've been searching on google about it and some of these fittings are over $200 each."

Anthony smiled, "Very good. Now to continue to your success, sir."

"Wait, Mr Crowley, can we first do some form of back payment to you? This is coming out of your own pockets, and I would feel very guilty if I don't do anything to pay you back." Ottofred begged, feeling very guilty.

But Anthony just shook his head, "There is no need. I'll tell you my back payment once you are done. Now Ottofred do you have a computer?"

Ottofred blinked and nodded his head, he leads Anthony upstairs into his small established flat and pointed at a very old computer. Anthony just rolled his eyes at it. A computer and an old printer.

"Very good, now I've set up a telephone line for you, sit at your computer and write an advertisement for the Ritz. Asking for young waiters and waitresses, chefs, cleaners, and toilet personnel." Anthony instructed.

Ottofred did just that and printed hundreds of requests out. The payment was going to be $2 an hour, sure very poor, but with fear that he was going to have to close down just as fast as he set it up, that was all he could afford.

Anthony, on the other hand, wasn't too worried, "Don't worry about affording it, sir. It will work out. Now hand me the papers and have your phone and notebook at the ready."

With that, the red-haired man took the papers and left the shop just as quickly. Ottofred bit on his lip, hoping that nothing will go wrong.

* * *

The next morning, Ottofred was up, he sat in the restaurant and waited, suddenly a knock was heard at his door at 7 AM in the morning.

As quickly as he could, he got up and saw twenty-five people standing in front of his restaurant, holding applications and looking at him with anticipations.

"Um, good morning, please everyone wait in the entrance area. I'll be interviewing you all individually." Ottofred asked looking slightly nervous.

He was greeted by Sarah Jenkins, Jane Ulm, and Peter Quaybeck as his new toilet personnel.

Clemens Dork, Lilliput Ircon, Kevin Shroeder, Vincent Joly, Ziller Monker, Alfons Corn, as his cooks. Prince Squint and Jules Link as his bartenders. Mick Frollick, Blur Shiff, Birk Clemens, James York, Rose Stein as his waiters. And last Sparkle Silver, Bianka Jenkins, Domenic Fritz and Gerhard Paulos as his Dishwasher personnel.

As they all were inside and walked around the Ritz, Ottofred escaped outside, this was becoming too much, how was he going to afford everyone's salary?

* * *

In the late evening, as the last customer was gone and his employers all bid him goodbye, some asking him out for a drink but Ottofred declined, saying he was very tired in running it all, but thanking them and wishing everyone a safe journey home.

As the door was closed and the last new employee was gone, Ottofred sat at one of the clean tables and smiled wildly. This day was perfect.

Just then someone knocked on his door, Ottofred saw it was Anthony Crowley at his door, asking to be let in.

Ottofred let him in and lead him to a cleaned table in the restaurant.

"Good evening Mr Crowley, thank you for finding me. I got now 3 cleaners, 6 cooks, 2 bartenders, 5 waiters, and 4 dishwasher personnel. Your word has spread far and wide, and hundreds of customers came today and enjoyed the cooked foods." Ottofred smiled. "I'll give you the payment I can."

But before he could get up and get the cash from his safe, the bit he didn't add in the personals allowance, Anthony stopped him.

"Don't Ottofred." Anthony smiled, "I just wish to book a table in the middle of your restaurant, for two. I'm inviting a close friend of mine for dinner."

Ottofred smiled, "Of course sir. What would you like to eat and drink?"

Anthony gave him his order and booked the table for 8 PM. Ottofred nodded his head and walked to the middle table, placing a reserved card out and he nodded his head. Anthony smiled and left the restaurant as well, turning on his way out the closed sign over.

* * *

The next evening the Ritz got flooded with customers all over again. Ottofred got a pianist to sit for this evening and play a romantic and calm song. He was all day and evening excited about Anthony's guest that was coming this evening.

Just then the door was opened and Anthony J Crowley walked in, dressed in a black suit. Next to him was a slightly shorter blond-haired man, wearing a cream coloured suit and a white shirt.

"Ottofred, glad to see you again. I take it the table is free?" Anthony asked smiling.

Ottofred smiled, "Of course Mr Crowley, and who is your friend?"

Anthony smiled and presented the hand to him, "He's my friend; Mr Aziraphale Cortese. Angel, this is Ottofred Alcon, the boss and owner of the Ritz."

Aziraphale smiled and bowed his head, Ottofred smiled and lead the two men to the free table, as promised. Anthony took the chair and let the smaller man take his place before he sat on the other side of him.

One waiter handed them the card and the blond man smiled at the card, whiles Aziraphale only ordered a pot of hot English tea.

As the two were left alone, Aziraphale looked over at his 'date'.

"This is a fantastic establishment Crowley. How did you find it?" Aziraphale asked smiling.

Crowley chuckled a bit, "Just pulled a few strings in the late '80s, then watched the Ritz grow into this successions... for us both."

Aziraphale blushed and they had an enjoyable date and many more. The Ritz became the most special restaurant in a growing friendship.

* * *

Quanktumspirit smiling, "A lovely tale. Please comment."


	2. Chapter 2 Eden

Chapter 02 Eden

It was a strange place, Eden. The first, godly created place where two humans lived, Adam and Eve.

Eden was surrounded by a huge wall, where no one could enter or exit if the rules are held. Adam and Eve could have lived a comfortable life there forever.

On top of the wall of Eden, sat an Angel, holding a fire sword in his hand and looking over the two humans, smiling. Everything was peaceful with the two, they weren't disgusted that they were 100% nude, they weren't disrespectful to each other or hurt one another.

Adam and Eve walked around the garden and talked with each other over various things, about love, life and how nice it was to have company.

"Everything is at peace." the Angel spoke, smiling.

However, in the garden of Eden, there hid a black snake, his eyes were a deadly yellow and he was watching the pair. He saw them both grow to love one another and after long last Eva was pregnant from this Adam fella.

_'Urgh all this peace is making me sick.'_ the black skalled snake sighed.

He smirked as he crept up to the couple, he stood up and whispered close to Eve's ear.

"Take the apple of knowledge and eat it. It will taste fanasstish." He hissed in Eve's ear.

Snickering the snake slid back down and watched his disaster unfold. On the wall the Angel gasped, seeing the snake in the garden, and Eva walking up to the tree of knowledge.

"No, please don't that is your one rule. You're pregnant for crying out loud." The Angel shook.

But too late, Eve picked the apple and took a firm bite from it, Adam walked next to his 'wife' and she handed him the other apple to eat. Adam bit in it too and God wasn't happy.

Long story short, the two humans were forced to leave Eden, which they did, through a broken part in the wall.

* * *

The Angle sighed and flew down from the wall, revealing himself to Adam and Eve.

"Please wait you two." The angel said.

Adam blinked, "Who are you? What do you want?"

Eve hid behind him and held his hand as tight as she could, her tiny baby inside of her kicked violently. The Angel smiled and handed Adam his flaming sword.

"Please take this sword, and use it to protect Eve Adam. Out there are a lot of dangerous animals which could rip you two too shreds. Go safely on your way." The Angel smiled.

Adam blinked, Eve smiled a bit as Adam took the sword a little unsure, but he nodded. The two continued their walk and the Angel flew up on the wall, watching them go their way.

A short while later, the snake slithered up the wall, he slithered next to the angel and transformed himself back into his 'demonic' self. Raven black wings extended behind his back, he was wearing a black roman robe and red curly hair flamed behind his back before settling down.

The Angel took flight and after his talk with God, flew up the wall to watch Adam and Eve on their merry way.

"I hope I've done nothing wrong..." The Angel began, looking down at Adam and Eve.

The Demon turned his head to the Angel, "You're an Angel, I doubt you can do the wrong thing. I was the one who tempted them both. What a stupid rule, don't eat the apple of knowledge or you get banished. I mean if you don't want people to get at it then why plant it in the middle of the garden with easy access?"

"It is not for us to question Gods plans you know... um... by the way, who are you?" The Angel asked and turned to the black-winged angel.

The raven black Angel smiled at him, "I'm Crowley, I've come from Satan himself to cause up here a bit of mischief."

The Angel shook his hand, "Nice to meet you, Crowley, I'm Aziraphale."

Crowley nodded his head, but then looked up at the grey clouds a bit scared, out of instinct, or such, Aziraphale extended his white wings, pulled Crowley to himself and covered his head with his wings, keeping the rain off him.

Crowley blinked and smiled at the kind gratitude of the Angel. The two watched as Adam and Eve continued their run and made their own shelter.

After a few hours, the rains stopped and Aziraphale lowered his wings, shaking them a bit from the downpour. Crowley smiled and looked back over to the Angel.

"Well... I'll better scooter away, I got to report to my fellas that the temptation has been completed." Crowley smiled, "Thanks Angel for keeping me dry, I hope you won't catch a cold now that your wings are all wet."

Aziraphale shook his wings again and wrapped them around his body to check for any damage the rains might have caused on him, but apart from being wet, there was nothing.

"No no I'm fine Crowley. Have a good trip home." Aziraphale smiled, "I hope we will see each other soon."

Crowley was about to open the pits to get back to hell, as he froze in his footsteps. He turned around and faced the white angel.

Aziraphale was still grooming his wings, as he noticed the 'demon' angel didn't leave yet. He saw him staring at him with serpent-like yellow eyes, confused and curiosity was displayed behind his eyes.

"W... what do you mean? See each other soon? I'm nothing special." Crowley pointed out.

Aziraphale stopped cleaning himself and looked at the demon, "Well... I mean... we are friends... right?"

"N... no. We are not. Go and do your duty Angel!" Crowley suddenly spat.

He jumped as fast as he could into the pit, huge red flames burned up, stopping Aziraphale from following him before the pit closed.

Aziraphale stared down at the spot where the 'demon' was. Nothing remained other than a black singe mark.

"Oh well." Aziraphale sighed, he extended his wings and flew up to heaven to give off his report.

* * *

Back in Hell.

Crowley gave his report off that he successfully seduced Adam and Eve in eating the apple and that the Garden of Eden was now banished forever. All the demons cheered in his success, but Crowley left them and headed to his hell home.

Once he entered, the Demon extended his black wings once more, cleaning and drying every one of his feathers, as well as his body and robe.

But touching his feathers, he felt something he hasn't felt in millennials. A soft smile spread over his face as he remembers Aziraphale, giving him shelter and not being disgusted by him over what he has done.

'Maybe... I found a friend...' Crowley thought, smiling.

After he was back in his PJ's the demon walked to his bed, lying down he circled his black wings around his body and fell asleep. Dreaming for the first time about the angel, who wasn't disgusted by him.

* * *

Meanwhile with Aziraphale.

Aziraphale was at the moment confronted by god. She was not happy that he has given his sword away or that he sheltered a demon.

After arguing with her, Aziraphale left the Garden of Eden too, he flew up and continued watching Adam and Eve, confident they will make it their way, he flew to his own home.

Once home, Aziraphale had a wash, cleaned his own wings from the newly created rainwater and left to work on some files in his office.

As he brushed his feathers a bit he felt a warmth surrounding him, he protected a fallen angel from the new-fallen called rainwater, he offered him shelter and stood by him until the rain stopped.

Was this meant to be a new beginning together? He and the demon as friends? Crowley and Aziraphale against God, Satan and the world?

What a silly thought. Aziraphale shook his head, there is no way that Crowley would be thinking about him, let alone wanna see him again.

But there is eternity, maybe one day,... they will see each other.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Very sweet. Comment, follow and favour."


	3. Chapter 3 Crossover

Chapter 03 Crossover

Quanktumspirit: "Don't worry, it won't be a crossover with another universe, just something else."

* * *

As Aziraphale and Crowley switched places, they knew they were playing a dangerous game. If any of the demons or angels knew they were the other person, then they could end up in even more trouble.

After they explained to each other the little traits they didn't learn from the first time they meet, they decided to play it cool, as if nothing had happened.

"Hey Crowley lets get ice cream." 'Crowley' _'disguised as Aziraphale' _suggested smiling.

Nodding his head the two 'switchers' walked to the nearest ice cream stand, where 'Aziraphale' bought himself a strawberry lollipop and 'Crowley' a vanilla ice cream. Looking around they quickly noticed the slight mistake and switched the ice back round.

"We have to have the minds of the other to Crowley," Aziraphale, _disguised as Crowley_, whispered to his friend, "Or they might suspect something."

As they reluctantly ate the others ice, not liking it in the least,_ Crowley _suddenly noticed something strange in the park, the Grim Reaper a.k.a death staring at them.

"That's odd." _Crowley _said, "If he turns up something bad is going to happen."

Just then his blood ran cold, turning his head around, 'Crowley' only just saw 'Aziraphale' being dragged away by two Angels, with his mouth gagged and hands bounded.

"MMMMMHHHMMMHMHMHMHMHMH!" 'Aziraphale' was desperately trying to scream as the two angels dragged him away.

"One Angel for pick up." One of the Angels smirked.

"Once he was here, now we take him away." The other giggles.

'Aziraphale' was still struggling, but with a blast, the Angels were suddenly gone.

"WAIT, SOMEONE STOP THEM!" 'Crowley' screamed desperately.

He tried running up to them but was shortly after struck down by one of the demons.

He blinked and looked up, "Its alright, its tickly boe."

And 'Crowley' was out.

* * *

Back with 'Aziraphale'.

Aziraphale a.k.a Crowley felt very strange. At first, he was gagged and then sent threw the same portal he was thrown out of millennia ago. He had to suppress the urge to smile at being 'back in heaven'.

"Ah, Aziraphale." The Angel Gabriel smiled down at him, "Glad you could make the time."

As much as Crowley wanted to smirk at his 'ex-boss' he knew he has to keep up appearances, and he was sure the real Aziraphale wasn't happy at being back in heaven.

"A call would have done it too." Crowley snapped.

"Well, we have to make an example of betrayers, don't we." Angel Gabriel smirked.

Crowley snickered and nodded his head as Angel Gabriel talked about something about a new operative.

Suddenly a ding was heard, and Crowley saw one of the demons from hell entering the Angelic orders.

"Down there you don't get such a good view." He said or something along those lines.

Crowley agreed with that but blinked as a short while later a flaming ball of fire appeared on the ground. It whirled around and he instantly recognised it as Hells Fire. One thing that could kill an Angel, permanently.

'I didn't expect them to go this far out.' Crowley thought but put on a perfect horrified face.

"You can't kill me. There'd be paperwork." He complained.

"Shut your stupid mouth, and die already." Angel Gabriel snapped.

Angel Michael removed his ties, and 'Aziraphale' looked at the flames all over again, he sighed.

"Can't you think it over? Please?" 'Aziraphale' begged.

The Angels shook their heads, he nodded his before stepping into the flames. Trying to suppress the urge to smirk back at them. This wasn't so bad.

* * *

Back in Hell. The real Aziraphale, 'fake Crowley', was being charged by the Lord of flies: Beelzebub. He made a joke over trying to understand the court system over in Hell, as a ting was heard.

'Crowley' turned around and saw the Arch Angel Michael walking in, holding a flask of water, but he knew better than to think that was just water, the way it looked pure and honestly, it was holy water.

"That's holy water." He spoke, with slight fear in his voice.

"The holiest," Arch Angel Michael smirked.

"It isn't that we don't trust you." Beelzebub said, "But we don't trust you, so I sentence you to extinction through Holy water."

After the tub was full, 'Crowley' turned back around and looked at Beelzebub a little scared, but he had to accept it.

"Any last requests?" Beelzebub asked glaring at 'Crowley'.

'Crowley' blinked and swallowed hard, this was it, but he had an idea.

"Do you mind if I take my jacket off? It's new and I don't want it to get dirty." 'Crowley asked.

Beelzebub just shrugged her shoulders, and Crowley was allowed. He smirked before stepping into the tub of holy water. As he lay down, allowing the water to touch him all over he couldn't stop smirking himself, this was refreshing.

* * *

Back in Heaven.

Arch Angel Gabriel and the others gasped shocked, the Hell Fire has been burning Arch Angel Aziraphel, for well over 2 minutes, but his body was still standing.

In fact, not only did he survive the fire, but he smirked back at them and even spat the hellfire in their direction.

"Oh no, this is much worse then we feared." Arch Angel Gabriel said shocked.

Aziraphale just continued smirking. This was quite enjoyable with the look of his 'boss' faces.

Arch Angel Michael quickly extinguished the flames as they looked back at Aziraphale confused.

"May I please be excused now? And head back home?" 'Aziraphale' smirked.

The Angels all nodded their heads, 'Aziraphale' smirked once more before exiting the heavens all over again, heading back downwards to meet up with his friend, back on earth.

* * *

Back in Hell.

The demons all stared at Crowley shocked, he was just laying in the bathtub, full of holy water and splashing about as if this was a normal bath.

For 'Crowley' this was refreshing, yes this was actually an Angel and for him, the holy water was filling his own vitals up.

"This isn't normal, he is no longer part of Hell." One of the fallen Angels/demons said looking scared.

"What should we do Lord Beelzebub?" Hastor asked scared.

Lord Beelzebub sneered, "shut up you fool, we have to get him out of there before we have a revolution on our hands. (turning to the other demons), you all leave, there is nothing to see here!"

The other Demons all quickly left, 'Crowley' snickered and continued splashing. Just then a ting was heard and Archangel Michael appeared at the entrance.

"I've returned to pick up the holy water... oh what the hell?" Michael said shocked.

'Crowley' smirked at him, "Michael, dud, I need a miracle, please? Fetch me a towel."

Michael, too stunned to reply, just summoned up a towel in her hands and handed it over to 'Crowley' still too shocked to reply.

'Crowley' smirked and held the towel out as he looked at the other Demons and Angel.

"I'm warning you now if I can survive Holy water, what else might I survive? Well, better leave me alone from now on, or you'll find out, are we understood?" Crowley smirked.

Beelzebub, Hastor and Archangel Michael looked at him freaked out and they quickly nodded their heads, 'Crowley' smirked back at them and got dried, dressed and he left Hell once more.

* * *

A few minutes later, 'Crowley' and 'Aziraphale' meet back up again in Saint James Park, smirking they re-told again what happened, checked that no one was watching them, before changing back to their normal selves.

They smirked, left the park before heading out for another lunch together, confident that Heaven and Hell have been freaked out so much that they will be left alone for good.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Thank you, comment, please. I hope it was ok."


	4. Chapter 4 Gardener

Chapter 04 Gardener

Quanktumspirit: "I know, I know. The fourth prompt was actually labelled: Reverse, but honestly... what the heck has Reverse got to do with the Ineffable Husbands? Apart from the fact that Crowley drives a car, I can't think of anything more interesting than him reversing down various roads, boar-freak-ing. So, let's give them something more interesting."

* * *

If the young Warlock has questions in his life they were simple and easy to answer; what did he have for breakfast? A bowl filled with cereal. How old was he? Six years old. Ect, ect.

But somethings, even he couldn't understand. For one thing; what mother in her right mind would call their son Warlock? Well, his.

But there was one thing that confused him even more, as he was about 3 or 4 years old, he saw an elderly gentleman, white hair and beard, and a tan complex over his face. He was very polite, calling himself: Father Frances the Gardener. And he was very good with all sorts of flowers.

Whenever Warlock was in the garden, the Gardener would smile at him, and tell him kind things about God and the world, like he should respect all living beings. And many other things.

"Brother Francis." Warlock began one afternoon as they were together in the Garden.

Francis was just having his lunch, as he heard the Warlock speak to him. He chuckled, whipped his lips and looked over to the young child.

"What is it Master Warlock?" Brother Francis/ Aziraphel asked smirking.

Warlock tried to formulate his question carefully, "Do you have any family you live with?"

Brother Francis/Aziraphel blinked, in reality, his family were the Angels in Heaven, even though he doesn't always get along with them. But here on earth, the closest thing to family he could consider was Crowley, or also known as Nanny.

Knowing that mortals have normal families, Brother Francis/ Aziraphel knew how to answer it, without having to lie too much.

"Well, Master Warlock... I consider you, Nanny and your parents as my closest family and friends. I don't know any other." Brother Francis smirked.

"I know Brother Francis." Warlock smirked, "But... before us, who were your parents, do you have a wife and kids or even a girlfriend? Or any brothers and sisters?"

Brother Francis chuckled a bit, "Oh young Master Warlock, you don't need to worry about me. I got all the family I need."

"WARLOCK!" A call suddenly broke their conversation.

Warlock and Brother Francis looked up and saw Nanny standing on the patio, looking at them concerned.

"Leave Brother Frances alone, he has a lot to do. Come back inside and I'll help you clean your bedroom up." Nanny Ashton/ Crowley called out.

"Coming Nanny Ashton," Warlock called back to her.

He turned once more to the Gardener, "I'm sorry, I'll see you later."

Brother Frances chuckled as he watched Warlock run back to the house, Nanny Ashton looked out onto the Garden and glared at Brother Frances quite a bit, even behind the firm glasses she never takes off, Brother Frances could feel her eyes on him.

* * *

Later on that evening. Brother Frances just finished his dinner in the Garden house, as a knock was heard from the outside.

Blinking he opened up and saw Nanny Ashton standing there, she entered and quickly closed the door.

The Gardener made sure the room was soundproof as he and Nanny decided to speak to each other by their normal names.

"Good evening Crowley," Aziraphel smirked.

Crowley smirked back, "Good evening Aziraphel, this afternoon, I couldn't help but notice the young Warlock approaching you and talking to you. Did I hear correctly that you consider me and his family as your family?"

Aziraphale smirked, "I do Crowley, we've known each other for over six thousand years. And we both are watching over the young Warlock, guiding too and from the holy light and so on. So... naturally, I see you as my closest friend here. Well, you and Warlock."

"I see." Crowley said nodding his head, "Thank you for being honest with us. Good evening Brother Frances."

Aziraphale smiled as Crowley left again and headed back to bed. He smiled and lay asleep in his bed, hoping that he was doing everything right in guiding Warlock to the heavenly lights.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please comment."


	5. Chapter 5 Dog

Chapter 05 Dog

Quanktumspirit: "Again, I know the prompt was: Alpha Centauri, no clue what that has to do with the Ineffable Husbands, so I decided to choose Dog. To show a bit more in-depth about how the dog would react around our two Innefable Husbands. Oh, and Aziraphale and Crowley have long since left their jobs as Nanny and Gardener behind them and are on the lookout for the Hell Hound and the Anti-Christ."

* * *

After the dog didn't show up at Warlocks 11th Birthday, Crowley and Aziraphale left the residence and drove around London, trying to work out, where the heck the Anti-Christ kid was with this hell hound.

"Now that he has the hell hound, the Anti-Christ must be easy to detect," Aziraphel argued, shaking his head.

Crowley sighed, "Well yes... unless the Anti-Crist has done something to the Hell Hound to hide them both even more so."

Aziraphale ramed on the breaks and stared at Crowley shocked, "D... d... done something... like what?"

"Oh I don't know," Crowley snapped, waving his hand around, "Maybe tamed it, from its wild wolf instinct, down to the new biological code of an everyday house dog."

"Oh... oh my." Aziraphale said shocked, "You really think he'll do that?"

Crowley just shrugged his shoulders, he has no idea. Aziraphale nodded his head and started the car up once more, keeping a lookout for the kid and dog.

* * *

Meanwhile in Tadfield with the REAL Hell hound and Adam.

Adam was over delighted as his dog came to him, he even called him Dog. Seems like a decent name for a pet. Dog was also happy with him, and the two hung out all the time.

The THEM team found it very strange that this dog just appeared out of nowhere when Adam was just talking about it.

They just reached Adam's parents home and Adam knocked against the door beaming. Mr Young opened it and blinked as he saw the small dog in front of Adam's feet.

"Dad, this dog just ran to me in the forest, he isn't wearing a collar, so... can I keep him, please?" Adam begged, stroking the dog.

"Um... Deirdre, would you come here please?" Mr Young called out.

Deirdre Young came out of the kitchen, she was just finished baking some cookies as she looked down at her son and the dog next to him.

"Mother, this dog just ran to me in the forest, please may I keep him? I'll walk him every day, feed him, clean after him and train him. Please?" Adam begged.

But Deirdre Young just sighed, "Adam, we have discussed this. We can't afford any pets. Plus he might be chipped and belongs to someone. So, we'd best take him to the vets, have him checked over and see if he belongs to someone. If yes we are going to give him right away back."

"And if no?" Adam asked hopefully, "Can I then keep him? Please?"

"Oh... all right, but only if he really belongs to no one. For now, feed him and then go to bed, we are heading to the vet's first thing in the morning." Deirdre instructed.

"I promise mum." Adam smiled, "Come dog, I'll feed you first."

Adam and dog ran to Adam's bedroom to get changed. Mr and Mrs Young sighed and headed to bed themselves.

* * *

Adam ran into the kitchen and found some sausages in the fridge, he grabbed them out and feed dog with them.

Dog was very grateful for this delicious food, it was juicy, fresh and very tasty. After finishing three sausages, and Adam having one himself he took Dog upstairs to his room.

"Now quiet Dog." Adam said pointing to his lips, "I don't want my parents knowing you are sleeping with me. Come up."

Adam got changed into his PJ's, dog understood the command and lay next to Adam in his bed, both were shortly after that fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Adam and Dog went with his parents to the vets as promised, they had to wait quite a while. All the while Dog was sneering as he saw the different cats in the waiting room with them.

"Dog, shush." Adam snapped, petting him. "They are just cats."

Dog wasn't so sure, but he obeyed Adam's command and lay down in front of his master. As a large black dog walked past him and Adam he instantly jumped up and started barking loudly at the other dog.

"Woof-woof, woof-woof." Dog started going, glaring at the other dog.

He was sort of saying: 'Hands of my Master. He is my Master whom I have to protect.'

The other dog, however, looked at the smaller and younger dog, "Ruff-ruff, ruff-ruff."

His response was: 'Calm down little dog. I'm comfortable with my own master. Are you trying to protect and care for him?'

Dog calmed down and tilted his head at the other dog, before responding with: "Ruff-ruff."

'Yes, I am.'

The other dog just tilted his head and said: "Woof-woof, woof-woof."

'Then learn something from an experienced dog young one: Remain calm when with your human, protect him, his master and Mistress, and your home from any intruders. Try and stay in character and obey every order given to you by him. This human will care for you, feed, love and play with you throughout your years. However, if you are shown to be too brutal, hurt him, his family and friends, then your master might give you up for adoption, or you'll end up being put to sleep. So stay calm and learn new tricks with him.'

Dog just blinked, he let all the information run through his mind, it did make some sense.

"Raw, raw, ruff, ruff." The dog went again continuing his discussion.

'There is nothing worse for a dog than to lose the ones one loves.'

The other dog then left, leaving Dog with a lot to think about. He assumed he only had to protect Adam and obey him, was Adam's family just as important?

"Adam Young." A call suddenly made Dog lookup.

Dog saw Adam getting up and leading him into the vet room, Dog sneered a bit and looked a little worried around the room, it just smelt of cleaning stuff. He whined as Adam patted the table.

"Dog, up."

Dog blinked and jumped up on the table, next to the table he saw a female in a green kilt, looking at him and Adam.

"Well Dr Press, I found this dog in the forest today, and I'd like him to be checked over if he belongs to someone or not," Adam said smiling.

Dog blinked, 'I belong to you, my master.'

The vet, however, nodded her head, she grabbed a scanning device and pressed it over Dog's neck. Dog whined a bit, but Adam petted him to calm the poor dog down.

"Don't worry Dog, she isn't hurting you, but checking you over," Adam said softly to Dog.

Dog had to agree, though it did feel strange. After the scan gave a beep, the vet removed it and checked the result.

"Well, no, he's not microchipped, vaccinated, or checked over at any vet. So it means he's a stray." The vet explained.

Dog only then noticed Adam grabbing his mobile phone, he smiled and motioned for the dog to jump down, which he did.

"Thank you, Miss," Adam said and quickly left the vets.

* * *

Outside Adam phoned his father back up.

"Dad. I've been to the vets with Dog, they checked him over, he is healthy, isn't chipped or registered to anyone. So... please can I adopt him?"

Dog whined, would he have to leave his master so soon?

But then Adam continued his discussion. "Yes dad, I promise to take full responsibility for him. And I'll get him vaccinated and chipped right away.- Ok, thanks a lot, I'll see you this evening."

Dog smiled as he was lead by Adam to a pet store, in there Adam bought a bag of dog food, a line and collar with the name Dog on it. He then left the shop and looked at the dog smiling.

"Ok, I have to ask you this. Dog will you accept me as your master now, owner and best friend for life?" Adam asked smiling down at the dog.

'Of course, I do.' Dog thought.

He smiled, wagged his tail and gave a Yippe reply, Adam bent down to his height and placed a collar around his neck with the name of Dog on it.

"Then by this day, until our dying day, we will be friends. Dog and Adam Young." Adam beamed. "Come dog, let's go home."

Dog wagged his tail excited and ran next to Adam back to their home. Happy that his master accepted him in his new home and life.

* * *

Meanwhile somewhere in London. Crowley and Aziraphale were still drinking until Crowley tensed up.

"Something has changed..." He said looking around.

Aziraphale blinked, "Oh I got a new cologne, my barber suggested it."

Crowley glared back at him, "I know how you smell, its not that-"

Just then Crowley tensed up all over again, "Oh no... the dog has found his real master. And he is named..."

"Oh no. Well Crowley, welcome to the end times." Aziraphale sighed.

Crowley nodded his head, he was now getting worried, where are the Anti-Christ and his dog now?

* * *

A few day's later, Crowley was sent on an assignment to tempt another unlucky couple to the dark side. He found them in Tadfield park, as he hid as a normal human, sitting behind the couple, his eyes suddenly caught sight of a young boy.

No more than 11, and walking... a dog.

Adam Young was walking Dog through the park and chatting with his friends. They agreed with him to let Dog go to do his business as he and the others were eating various ice creams.

As Dog was let loose, he turned and spotted Crowley, glaring a bit he ran right for the demon and started barking up at him, luckily, being an animal himself, he understood what the dog was saying.

"Raw, raw, wuff, wuff." The dog went (translated he said: Hey you. I know you, you are Crawley. The snake from the Garden of Eden many years ago.)

Crowley blinked and looked down at the dog, "Yes I am. You won't happen to be the Hell Hound me and my partner Aziraphel are looking for?"

Dog instantly stopped barking and looked at Crowley a bit scared, he turned his head and more fear ran threw him as he spotted Aziraphel coming towards them.

"Ruff, ruff." The dog just went, looking slightly scared. (Um... no. No, I'm not. I got to run.)

"DOG," Adam called out.

Dog ran as fast as he could back to Adam's side, he rubbed his head affectionately against his legs and looked back over to Crowley.

As Adam attached Dog back to the collar and left the park, Dog looked back over to Crowley, he saw the demon conversing with a blond-haired man, fat and in a white suit. Wracking his brain Dog realised this was the Arch Angel: Aziraphale.

'What are Aziraphale and Crowley doing with each other?' Dog questioned to himself, 'Aren't they supposed to hate one another?'

Shrugging his shoulders, Dog followed Adam back home and headed then to bed. Hoping that everything will run its course.

Whiles downstairs in Hell, a bit more hellish was burning away.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Please review."


	6. Chapter 6 Crepes

Chapter 06 Crepes

Quanktumspirit: "Please review. This time it is on the list."

* * *

The French Revolution was still on full swing. But with his new disguise, Aziraphale and Crowley were able to creep past the countless commoners and find an open Crepe shop. Smiling, Aziraphale let Crowley in first, as he followed him.

The shop was filled with a few french customers and a chef who was busy making all the Crepes to eat. Being an Angel and Demon, they translated all the french-speaking into English.

"ah, bonjour Missyo." The Chef smiled, "Aziraphale, my friend. Haven't seen you in a few weeks, a crepe for you and your friend? On the house my dear."

Aziraphale blushed a bit, as Crowley blinked, they were seated and handed a menu.

"Merci." Aziraphale smiled.

Crowley looked around the shop, he saw mostly the common French folk in the shop, well, of course, most of the Nobility in France was having their heads dispatched by a great big cutting machine.

After he and Aziraphel chose their meal, they placed the mats down and Aziraphale fixed Crowley with another angry and icy stare. Crowley blinked, he got them out of the problem, why was his 'Angel' angry with him now?

"Are you sure Crowley, that you had nothing to do with the Guiloteen being invented? And the countless people being executed?" Aziraphale snapped. "You are a demon after all, and countless dead would surely give you great praises down below!"

Crowley sighed, rubbed his head and even removed his glasses, to stare deep into Aziraphale's soul.

"Aziraphale, by the damnation that I was forced to give up my halo and become part demon, I had 100% nothing to do with the Guillotine." Crowley sighed.

Aziraphale saw the sadness flashing before his old friend's eyes, Crowley sighed again and took a drink from his coffee.

"Then... then why were you in France? In my cell?" Aziraphale asked un-sure.

Crowley sighed, "I was heading down to London, to see how you were getting along with the book shop set up, maybe you needed another hand... but as I saw your sign was flipped over to 'Out for lunch', I sat down and waited for you to return. After almost 2 hours, past lunchtime, you didn't show up again I grew worried. I then used my demonic powers to track you down and ended up flying over the English Channel, all the way to France, to find you locked up in the Basteed, being beheaded for being dressed as a Nobel French man."

Aziraphale nodded his head, made sense. "Well, you know I have a sense of fashion, to match it up to the time period we are in."

"Aziraphale!" Crowley suddenly snapped, "Sense of fashion or not, being dressed like that, you were asking for trouble and almost incorporation!"

Aziraphale bowed his head down, Crowley grew so angry that his eyes turned not only a deadly yellow but slightly red as well. Crowley sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Well... I'm sorry that I had you worried." Aziraphale admitted, blushing a bit. "And, thank you for... you know."

Crowley nodded his head as the two consumed their crepes. Allowing their tastes to enjoy this meal.

After lunch, Crowley still refused to look at his Angel, his best friend and companion for years.

The two travelled all the way back to London, then stood in front of Aziraphale's new book shop. There was still time to talk things out. Before Crowley could turn tails, his hand was grabbed by Aziraphale.

"Please Crowley... please let us talk this out," Aziraphale begged.

Crowley sighed, it had been years since they have seen each other, so an hour or two won't matter. They entered the new book shop, and Aziraphale leads Crowley to the very back of the shop, mainly to hide.

He got a flask of strong wine and sat with Crowley on two chairs, Aziraphale carefully poured the beverage into his friend's glass and the two drank in silence.

About three empty wine bottles later, Crowley broke his silence, by crying. Aziraphale quickly looked up from his drunken state to see his best friend so heartbroken.

"Angel... I... I thought I had lost you. You were in bloody France during the French revolution... I... I didn't know what I'd have to do if you had discorporated, so suddenly..." Crowley admitted.

Aziraphale blinked, he quickly sobered up and kneeled in front of his best friend, he grabbed Crowley's glasses, placed them beside the table and made the Demon look into his eyes, all snake-like and all.

"Crowley, calm down my dear." Aziraphale smiled, "I'm here. We're back in London. Nothing is going to discorporat us, anytime soon."

"B... but-" Crowley whispered.

Aziraphale just whipped Crowley's tears and embraced him.

"Please calm down. Crowley, for reassurance reason you can stay with me tonight in my book shop, I have an extra bedroom. I'll prove to you I'm not suicidal." Aziraphale smiled hugging him.

Crowley sighed, he whipped his tears away but agreed.

* * *

The next morning, Aziraphale was wakened by a delicious smell, coming from his kitchen upstairs. As he summoned his normal British clothes on, he walked around his home and came across the kitchen.

Crowley has changed his clothes to a lighter brown colour, but still a long shirt and trousers, as well as shoes. Crowley was bent over the hob, cooking in two bans some batter.

"I hope you like your creps." Crowley chuckled, serving four creps on two plates out.

Aziraphale smirked, he poured some syrup over both pancakes and smiled, whiles also brewing some tea.

"Love them." He chuckled.

The angel and demon snickered and had a good breakfast together before Crowley had to leave on another matter, and Aziraphale opened his book shop.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Yummy. Comments, please. And have a good day."


	7. Chapter 7 Betrayal

Chapter 07 Betrayal

Quanktumspirit: "I know once more: the word was: Mesopotamia, no clue what it means. So I'll change it so a name I have an idea around, which is Betrayal. This takes place as Crowley was trying to steal the holy water, just after it."

* * *

Crowley summoned himself, after the incident in the church, back to his home. He felt like someone has driven a spear drenched in the holy water right threw his heart.

His friend, his best friend in all the world, Aziraphale, refused to give him the Holy water.

Why? Can't the Angel understand that Crowley was only going to use it in protecting himself? He knows the demons of Hell were not a nice bunch of people, they'd trick, con, lie, manipulate and do many more horrible deeds to get their way and to secure souls for the Devil.

Crowley was the last Angel to have fallen and landed in hell, and he never liked it. All because of that one temptation all those many years ago, and he was cased out like a piece of trash.

Crowley knew, the only thing stopping a demon getting close to him, was holy water. And he was sure, if his arrangement with Aziraphale continued to stand and fourish, then the Demons and Angels will be after the two.

"I don't want to be un-protected." Crowley sighed.

But the fact he failed in getting the Holy water wasn't the worst. It was Aziraphale scowling him for it. Sneering and telling him he was insane for trying to obtain his very self-destruction.

"_Crowley Holey water won't just hurt you, it will destroy you completely." _

Crowley knows all these details. He knows it will hurt him, burn his body and skin, but he wasn't that stupid to use it on himself.

He sighed, he had to sleep on it and try another way to get it, even if it means he will never see Aziraphel ever again.

* * *

A few years later.

It was somewhere in the mid 20th century, as Crowley let his contacts jump round. He was paying a group of 'humans' to rob a church the holy water from. The few humans looked at Crowley confused, why couldn't he get it himself?

After he paid them and the group dissolved to target the nearest church, Crowley sat in his Bently. Talking and looking over to the Church his thoughts strolled back to his best friend Aziraphale. If it wasn't because of Angel's goddam stubbornness, then he wouldn't have to be paying humans in the first place.

Just then ping and Crowley turned his head around, sitting in his car, looking exactly the same as last time, was Aziraphale. Crowley felt his heart race a little, but he pulled himself together. Their last meeting is a few centuries ago and it didn't end on a good note.

"What are you doing here?" Crowley sneered a bit.

Aziraphale looked around and turned to Crowley seriously, "I need to speak with you, Crowley. Crowley you can't be serious, robbing a church just to get the Holy water?"

"You've already told me what you think." Crowley snapped, "105 years ago."

"Crowley, I haven't changed my mind. Holy water won't just destroy your body but destroy you completely. I can't stand by and watch you destroy yourself." Aziraphale snapped. "And mixing with the band of humans, that is just ridiculous. I'll get you the water, but swear to me on the damnation of your soul, you won't use it on yourself."

Aziraphale glared at Crowley hard, Crowley even removed his glasses, his yellow snake-like eyes stared at Aziraphale seriously back, "Aziraphel, Angel of the Eastern Gate of the Garden of Eden, owner of the Flaming Sword, I swear, as true as my name is: Anthony J Crowley, I won't use the Holy water on me at all. I swear it is only for protection."

Aziraphale saw Crowley not blinking once, and using both their full names, he knew Crowley was truthfully, even if he is a demon. He sighed, nodded his head before handing Crowley a checkered flask of water.

"Then, call of the robbery, the Holy water is yours." Aziraphale sighed, feeling tears building up.

Crowley blinked, carefully he took the flask and stared at it, tipping it a little he could hear on the inside of the flask water sloshing around in it.

"Is... is this is?" Crowley asked, unsure if he was telling the truth.

Aziraphale stared at Crowley seriously, "Yes, as true as I was the Angel of the Eastern Gate Crowle, this water is the holy water, right from the Jerusalem Church's baptising bowl. I even blessed it seven times to strengthen the water. Just promise me not to use it on yourself."

"I promise." Crowley smiled.

Aziraphale couldn't smile back, he didn't know if he should trust Crowley. Not wanting to lose him, Crowley decided to just continue chatting with him.

"Can I... um can I drop you anywhere off? Or would you like to go out?" Crowley asked.

Aziraphale smiled a little, "No, thank you."

But Crowley wasn't happy again, it's as if Aziraphale was going to distance himself from him all over again.

"Oh stop pouting you old serpent." Aziraphale chuckled, "Maybe we can go out soon, and dine at the Ritz that you've helped out so much dear. Goodbye."

And with that Aziraphale was out of the car just as fast as he entered. Crowley sighed, strapped the holy water down before driving back home.

* * *

As Crowley got home, he removed an image that leads to his safe, he unlocked it, then carefully placed the Holy water into the safe. Smiling at it that he was now safe, he locked the safe and hung the portrait up again.

The day had been long, Crowley jumped into the shower and went to bed. Seeing Aziraphale again made Crowley feel happy, but that his Angel was just as much as hurt over his plan on getting the Holy water broke Crowley's heart all over again.

How could he make it up to him? Crowley smirked and got dressed once more.

He ran into his office and rings Aziraphale's phone number up. Sitting on his couch, Crowley was unsure if he should explain himself to his best friend.

But sadly, Aziraphale was either not home yet, or ignoring his calls.

_'I'm sorry, but Aziraphale isn't home right now, please leave a message after the beep. Beep.'_

Crowley couldn't say anything, so he just hung the phone back up again.

* * *

Aziraphale was indeed back home in his book shop. He sat on his couch and wrapped a wollen towel around his body, just as he was going to cry, he heard his phone ringing.

He hovered his hand over it, but it revealed to him that it was Crowley, he couldn't bare speak to his old friend, not if his final phone call was going to tell him he wanted to die and that he will miss him if he wasn't on earth any more or even back in hell.

Aziraphale left the answering machine take the call, then he sat on his couch trembling.

'Please, please my lord, don't let Crowley do anything stupid with the Holy water. Please... I wouldn't be able to bear seeing him discorporate himself...' Aziraphale begged towards god.

But as usual, he didn't receive a reply back. Aziraphale sighed and got changed to go to bed. That Crowley might be suicidal was costing too much energy from the poor Angel.

* * *

The next morning, Aziraphale did his job in his book shop, then he grabs the phone to ring Crowley back up, pleading in his mind that his friend hasn't taken his own life.

"_Hello, Anthony J Crowley here." Came from the phone._

Aziraphel's face beamed like a thousand suns. "Crowley? So... oh thank god."

"_Aziraphel, what is it?" Crowley asked confused._

"Well, seeing as I've given you yesterday the Holy water Crowley... I was just... well... I was worried you might have taken it to..." Aziraphale admitted.

_A sigh could be heard on the other end, "Aziraphel, I promise you, I haven't taken the Holy water to kill myself. It's now sitting in my safe in my flat, behind the Mona Lisa."_

Aziraphale beamed, "So you weren't planning on taking your own life?"

"_No Aziraphale, I never have. How about, to calm your nerves down, we go and dine at the Ritz? You promised me." Crowley snickered._

"Oh, sure thing. I'll see you there in a bit dear. Bye." Aziraphale smiled.

"_Ok, see you," Crowley said and then hung up._

Aziraphale only reluctantly hung up his phone, but he was darn happy that Crowley was still alive. Quickly getting changed and dressed in a finer set of clothes, he dashed as fast as he could to the Ritz.

Crowley was there waiting for him, beaming over both their faces Aziraphale and Crowley entered the establishment.

* * *

After they finished their meal and ordered a round of strong wine. Crowley looked across to his date.

"Aziraphale, we've been friends now for over 5980 years, do you really have that little trust in me that I'd be taking my own life with the Holy water?" Crowley asked.

He knew he has to explain it out, or Aziraphale might run again.

Aziraphale sighed, "Crowley, you've been asking for the holy water for ages, what was I supposed to think? That you'd use the water for anything else than your self-destruction? That was the reason I never wanted to give you the water, I was afraid of losing you."

"Thank you for caring so much about me Aziraphel." Crowley smiled, "But I'm mainly saving it for... for if they come for me."

Aziraphale swallowed hard, he knew exactly what Crowley was meaning with, they... the other Angels and Demons.

A lot of the puzzle started putting itself together. If anyone from above or below found out about their arrangement, found out that they both have been blessing and tempting each other around the globe or even helping the other out to save time,... then they both could be out of a job, out of a body and out for good.

"Why haven't I been seeing it from that angle?" Aziraphale blinked but didn't wait for Crowley to reply, "Now it makes sense. Oh, Crowley, I'm ever so sorry. Had I known you wanted the water for THAT matter, then I would have given it to you decades ago."

"Its alright Angel. I know you were just concerned about me. But I got it now and I've locked it up safely. So please don't worry about it any more." Crowley smiled.

Aziraphale bowed his head down, "Can you ever forgive me?"

"I can Aziraphale." Crowley smiled, stroking over his hand.

It has been a hard time for both of them. But now that Aziraphale knew why Crowley was so desperate for the water, it made sense, and the two saved their relationship.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "Quite sweet. Please review."


	8. Chapter 8 Ice Cream

Chapter 08 Ice Cream

Quanktumspirit: "Enjoy."

* * *

Going out with each other to check up on updates, was one of Crowley and Aziraphels favourite time of day. In 200 BC the two were in China for a spell, completed their challenge and they felt kinda hungry and hot.

Inside a restaurant, they meet up with a Chinese man who offered them this new creation called; ice cream.

Aziraphale bought himself a vanilla ice cream and Crowley bought the same, looking at it a bit sceptical, but he tried it none the less.

As the two left the shop, Crowley almost never licked it. Aziraphale felt like he was in heaven with this delicious flavour, but Crowley just couldn't eat it.

"Why is this so creamy like a normal cream, but ice cold at the same time?" Crowley asked himself but just couldn't enjoy it.

"Are you going to eat that up Crowley, or can I have it? This new creation is delicious." Aziraphale beamed, licking and chewing his up quickly.

Crowley just made a face and handed it over to Aziraphel, he smiled before consuming the second treat with delight.

"Wow, the inventor can surely say he has created a worldwide empire with this delicious treat." Aziraphale beamed, "All is missing are more flavours."

Crowley just shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

A few millennia later and one Apocalypse and Aziraphel could finally grab Crowley to sit him down and explain. He had another normal vanilla ice cream whiles Crowley had a strawberry lollypop.

"Crowley I just don't get it, since 200 BC, you've hardly ever eaten a normal ice cream without pulling a face. Why are you so against this delicious treat?" Aziraphale asks confused.

Crowley just finished his strawberry lollypop, before throwing the stick in the trash can.

"Aziraphel, it's not that I don't like the ice cream. But I learned that Ice cream always trashes the flavour it mixes with through the cream used for the ice cream." Crowley sighed, "Plus we've been through the human race, have you seen how the Victorians used and sold the ice cream? I swear if you could see them now, you'd stop wasting your money on this junk and throw up. It's disgusting."

Aziraphale sighed, "Well, the humans have learned their lessons, and now billions of flavours are out there to enjoy for everyone."

"And yet you still stick with the old fashioned one: Vanilla." Crowley snickered.

Aziraphale just shrugs his shoulders and eats up. Enjoying this afternoon with his best friend, and his favourite treat.

* * *

Quanktumspirit: "I know, not very long. But this is all I can come up with. Comment please."


End file.
